House Tensong Drabbles
by Ahavael Wilhouse
Summary: Pretty much the title. Some Wilhouse, Chameron, Hameron, Huddy, Foreteen, and I think that's it. :D
1. The Winner Takes it All

A/N- I will post drabbles as chapters so as to leave cliffhangery things. :D Thank you to JustHuddy, SincerelyPinkPanties, Kidsnurse, and numerous other writers for inspiring me. :D

The Winner Takes it All- Abba

"Shut UP!" House said. "I don't want to hear another fricking word of your idiocy, Wilson! You need to get a clue. I'm not going to change. Got it?"

"NO. I am going to fix you, change you, whatever, until you are off that goddamn Vicodin! Do you even realize how much you've changed lately?"

"Good. Maybe we shouldn't know each other."

"You don't mean that. It's the super-Vic talking." Wilson said.

"Vicodin doesn't make you an idiot. I want you OUT! I don't even want to see you at work. We're over. Forever."


	2. Mad

A/N- Thank you once again to JustHuddy, Kidsnurse, SincerelyPinkPanties, Elise Davidson (Scrubs fandom, SirenoftheStorm (POTC fandom) and Ekwy (Cats fandom) for inspiring me to write. I will post drabbles in chapters to create cliffhangery things.

Title- Mad  
Rating- T for anger, slash, and tender make up kisses.  
Synopsis- Continuation of The Winner Takes it All.  
Word Count- 100 words without all this crap :D

Mad- Ne-Yo

House lay in his bed, alone. Wilson had left after the fight, and House regretted that.

"House?"

House started up and turned on the light. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I know how you hate it when I mention certain things, and I took advantage of that. U;n sorry." Wilson said.

House's voice was dangerously icy when he called Wilson's name.

"Come here."

Wilson climbed onto the bed with House. House grabbed Jimmy's hand and caressed his face.

"I love you." he said. "Always and forever."

Wilson turned his face into House's neck and held him tight. He was happy.


	3. Monsoon

A/N- Thank you once again to JustHuddy, Kidsnurse, SincerelyPinkPanties, Elise Davidson (Scrubs fandom, SirenoftheStorm (POTC fandom) and Ekwy (Cats fandom) for inspiring me to write. I will post drabbles in chapters to create cliffhangery things.

Title- Mad  
Rating- Just a little over K for tender make up kisses.  
Synopsis- Continuation of The Winner Takes it All.  
Word Count- 100 words without all this crap :D

Note- There is a Scrubs reference here. Can you find it?

Monsoon- Tokio Hotel

Chase sat in his empty apartment, brooding. Cameron had kept her husband's sperm, and Chase wondered why. He didn't understand. Then an epiphany hit him like House's cane to the face. She had kept it because she was afraid! Chase resolved to go see her and explain, now, before she escaped.  
Chase pulled on his coat, grabbed his keys and opened the door.  
He flipped his perfectly perfect hair, and saw Cameron's bright eyes looking at him.  
"Cameron! Hi!"  
"Chase?"  
"Shut up. I got the papers."  
Chase looked at Cameron and kissed her. "Keep it. It's cool."


	4. Don't Dream it's Over

A/N- Thank you once again to JustHuddy, Kidsnurse, SincerelyPinkPanties, Elise Davidson (Scrubs fandom), SirenoftheStorm (POTC fandom) and Ekwy (Cats fandom) for inspiring me to write. I will post drabbles in chapters to create cliffhangery things.

Title- Don't Dream it's Over  
Rating- Just a little over K for tender make up kisses.  
Synopsis- Cameron is wrong  
Word Count- 100 words without all this crap :D

Don't Dream it's Over- Sixpence None The Richer

Cameron's headlights illuminated the dark road ahead. She'd had an epiphany- She'd been wrong. She'd picked up papers to destroy the sperm already.  
The radio was playing an old song, "Don't dream it's Over" by Sixpence None The Richer. As she started to shut off the car, these lyrics started playing.  
…"And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart.  
Only shadows ahead  
Barely clearing the roof…"  
Cameron walked to the door . She felt the same way. She was about to ring when he opened his door.  
"Hi."  
"Cameron!"


	5. I Need Love

A/N- Thank you once again to JustHuddy, Kidsnurse, SincerelyPinkPanties, Elise Davidson (Scrubs fandom), SirenoftheStorm (POTC fandom) and Ekwy (Cats fandom) for inspiring me to write. I will post drabbles in chapters to create cliffhangery things.

Title- I Need Love  
Rating- T for raunchy desk sex. Dedicated to JustHuddy the Awesome.  
Synopsis- House needs a procedure. Cuddy says no. House assumes.  
Word Count- 100 words without all this crap :D

Note- I am going camping this weekend, up to Sedona. Unfortunately, there is no internet access in Sedona, so... No new chapters. At least not till Monday. But thank you all for reading, and thanks ForeverTuesdayMorning13 for reviewing *glares at ebil nonreviewing peeps*

I Need Love- Sixpence None the Richer

Cuddy closed her office doors, shutting the world out. Except House.  
"Cuddles!"  
Cuddy hated that nickname. "Don't care what it is, NO."  
"Aww, come on, Cuddles!"  
"Are you fricking insane, and Deaf?"  
"No, I'm just persistent. Can I do it?"  
"Talk to me when I'm not exhausted."  
"So tonight, before sex?"|  
"Get out."  
"No. You want me to pounce you don't you?"  
"Please, Greg. You couldn't pounce…MMF! HOUSE!!"  
"What? I heard my name and a please… I just assumed!"  
"Don't assume."  
Lisa couldn't fend off a surge of pleasure as he kissed her…


	6. Give it to Me

A/N- Thank you once again to JustHuddy, Kidsnurse, SincerelyPinkPanties, Elise Davidson (Scrubs fandom), SirenoftheStorm (POTC fandom) and Ekwy (Cats fandom) for inspiring me to write. I will post drabbles in chapters to create cliffhangery things.

Title- Give it to Me  
Rating- K+. Dedicated to JustHuddy the Awesome.  
Synopsis- House describes himself.  
Word Count- 100 words without all this crap :D

Note- I am back from camping and posting the awesomeness that is a Three Doors Down song. It hits House on the head, doesnt it? And to all who are confused about the Chameron chapters, that's the point. Because there may be continuing drabbles. I may just change the name to House Millionsong Drabbles. Song drabbles are good for breaking writer's block. :D But thank you all for reading, and thanks ForeverTuesdayMorning13 and JustHuddy the Awesome for reviewing *glares at ebil nonreviewing peeps*

Another Note- This song predates I Need Love and should have gone before it, but my mind is weird. At least it only predates INL by a day... :D

Give it to Me- Three Doors Down

Everyone thinks I'm a brute, but I'm not. I'm just antisocial. I'm Greg House, diagnostic genius! People just roll out the red carpet for me anyway.  
I could complain, but I won't. I hate those chicks who complain all day. It bugs me.  
Most of the time, if I want something, I ask. Well, not really. I just do it, even if I'm told no. Sometimes I'm arrogant, but seriously, I'm the greatest doctor since Perry Cox! I rock!  
And I always get what I want. I want Cuddy, and I'll get her.


	7. Should've Tried Harder

A/N- Thank you once again to JustHuddy, Kidsnurse, SincerelyPinkPanties, Elise Davidson (Scrubs fandom), SirenoftheStorm (POTC fandom) and Ekwy (Cats fandom) for inspiring me to write. I will post drabbles in chapters to create cliffhangery things.

Title- Give it to Me  
Rating- K+. Dedicated to JustHuddy the Awesome.  
Synopsis- House describes himself.  
Word Count- 100 words without all this crap :D

Note- I am back from camping and posting the awesomeness that is a Three Doors Down song. It hits House on the head, doesnt it? And to all who are confused about the Chameron chapters, that's the point. Because there may be continuing drabbles. I may just change the name to House Millionsong Drabbles. Song drabbles are good for breaking writer's block. :D But thank you all for reading, and thanks ForeverTuesdayMorning13 and JustHuddy the Awesome for reviewing *glares at ebil nonreviewing peeps*

Note- Thanks, JH the Awesome for the really great review. It makes me happy. It's a really huge compliment. *hug*. Also, there was a reference to Perry Cox in the last drabble. Did ya catch it?

Much love-  
Ahavael Wilhouse

Should've Tried Harder- Hey Monday

Two months after House and Cuddy get together.

"Lisa! Please!"  
"Go back to Wilson, House."  
"Please, don't! Come on, Leese! "  
"No. You should've tried harder, House."  
"Lisa, stop running from the cripple! I can't go as fast as you can!"  
"That's kinda the point. Go back to Wilson. He's been mourning you ever since that day."  
"I don't love him, Leese!"  
"That's just like you, House. Always wanting what you can't have. Now go, or you'll be up to your eyeballs in clinic duty for a year."  
House limped away. Maybe Wilson'd be waiting…


	8. Find Our Way Home

A/N- Thank you once again to JustHuddy, Kidsnurse, SincerelyPinkPanties, Elise Davidson (Scrubs fandom), SirenoftheStorm (POTC fandom) and Ekwy (Cats fandom) for inspiring me to write. I will post drabbles in chapters to create cliffhangery things.

Title- Find Our Way Home  
Rating- K+. Dedicated to JustHuddy the Awesome.  
Synopsis- House is finally happy  
Word Count- 100 words without all this crap :D

Note- This is an AU explanation for how House got his bitchin' cane. :D

Much love-  
Ahavael Wilhouse

Find Our Way Home- Trans-Siberian Orchestra

New Years, 2007

House was happily in love.

House struggled off the couch to get a beer. On the counter was a six pack of Sam Adams, and a box . House lifted the lid off the box and saw in it a cane. But the cane had flames! And so did the helmet he'd lifted out of the box!

"Awesome!" House read the card. "I love you. Wilson."

"It's true you know." Wilson said, circling House's body with his arms and hugging him.

"I know." he said. House had found his way home.


	9. Love Me For Me

**Love Me For Me**

He had changed for her. Despite his best instincts, he had changed for her. And she didn't even notice. She was too busy flaunting her new boy toy around the hospital, taking him to functions like the New Years Eve party, and completely ignoring the man who had changed everything about himself because he loved her.

Hah. Loved. The past tense was perfect for this feeling. Sitting out staring at the steel gray sky, he realized he didn't care anymore. He was tired of fighting. He was done.


End file.
